You Want To Eat Light?
by pokemaster101
Summary: It's L's birthday! Light made L a cake, but L wants to eat Light?


_I'mza back to writing! ^-^ School has been a PAIN for the first 9 weeks… My AP class is gonna be the death of me…_

_BUT! I'm back. How long has it been? Plus, I'm on a different category. Instead of Pokémon, I'm writing Death Note! I'm not obsessed with Pokémon much anymore. I'm obsessed with Death Note now. Ehehehehehe…'^-^_

Me: Say hello to the Death Note cast!

L: Where are we?

Me: In my head.

L: You need to get help IMMEDIATELY. Watari, call the Psychotic Ward.

Me: NO!

My Friend In Real Life: YES!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I almost said Pokémon…

**You Want To Eat Light?**

Light Yagami's Kira's percentage went up 11.6%.

Why?

Because L thinks he's a suck-up.

"Happy birthday, Ryuzaki!" Light said to L, holding out strawberry shortcake with candles that need to be blown out on it.

And another thing: HOW did the boy know that it's his birthday? Make that 23.6%.

"Oh, come on, Ryuzaki," Light said, shoving the cake L's face. "All of us know that you can't refuse _cake_." He waved it in front of his face, goading L to take it from him by making him inhale the intoxicating aroma.

L stared wide-eyed at Light. He was smiling at him, but L could see that it was forced. He knew that Light has changed for the past three days…

Maybe it was a sign. A sign that Light considers L a worthy opponent. A last offering to him. A test? Should he accept the cake? Did he make it? Is it poisoned? So many thoughts jumbled into L's intelligent mind.

It has to be. Light's eyes…they're different before he touched the Death Note…

The Death Note…can change people…

With that realization, L concluded that the cake is not poisoned. The taskforce were in the room, after all. Also, L thought that Light was offering him a challenge.

Of trust.

Should he trust him? The one who he accuses (and now is 23.6% more) to be Kira? L is now certain that Light is Kira. But without evidence, there's nothing he can do.

It can also be Light saying good-bye. That he won. L could feel it. He knows that he's going to die soon.

As he stared at Light, he is 46% positive that this is a test and 34% a good-bye.

But he is 20% positive that this is an act of friendship. Light was L's first, true friend. **(1)** L assumes that Light feels the same way.

L decides to play along. After all, even if he does die, it proves that Light is Kira.

But first…

"How does light-kun know my birthday?"

"I saw Watari bring you ice cream earlier and saying it. Happy 25th birthday, L." He smiled.

Ah, Watari… Light IS a morning person, after all.

"Thank you, Light-kun." He made a move to take it, but stopped. He remembered what he promised Watari.

Matsuda interrupted, "Yeah, Ryuzaki! Come on you guys. Let's sing happy birthday!"

No one sang except for Matsuda and Misa.

L ignored them and took the cake from Light and setting it down on his desk in front of him. Staring at it, he remembered that you're supposed to make a wish before you blow out the candles.

"Yay~!" Matsuda and Misa cheered.

"Hurry up, Ryuzaki! Make a wish and have cake!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"No thanks. I've decided to eat Light."

The room was dead silent.

"…Wha…what did you say…?" Soichiro asked, surprised.

"I said that I wanted to eat Light."

"…"

L turned around and cocked his head to the side. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course it is!" Misa yelled

L turned to her. "Why?"

"Ryuzaki, is this supposed to be a joke?" Soichiro said, face turning red.

"No."

That made Soichiro even angrier.

"I wonder why everyone doesn't like it…"

"It's immoral!"

"To your mind, yes, but I wouldn't call it inappropriate."

Soichiro was going to erupt.

"Dad, stop, it's ok. I don't understand why everyone is so hyped up about it, either. Although," Light turned towards L, "I also don't understand why you're going through with it."

L turned towards Light. "I respect Watari's wishes."

"Watari!" Soichiro yelled, "Watari told you to eat Light?"

L blinked. "Yes."

"No! I won't allow it!"

"Why?"

"Because he's not a present, he's a person!"

L and Light blinked slowly.

"…What." L asked, although, it was more of a statement.

"You can't 'eat' my son!"

L and Light looked at each other. Then back at Soichiro, realization dawned.

"Oh, my…" L said.

"Oh my god…" Light agreed.

L was too in shock to acknowledge the word "god" to accuse Light.

"…Dad…that's not what he meant."

Everyone looked confused.

"I don't want to eat Light _Yagami_, I want to eat light _food_."

Everyone stared at them, then slowly turned red.

"…Oh…" Soichiro said.

"Light belongs to Misa-Misa!" Misa exclaimed.

She was ignored.

"…That's still immoral, Ryuzaki, for your standards." Light told L.

"I agree with you, Light-kun, but I do respect Watari's wishes."

Light nodded.

"We apologize, Ryuzaki." Soichiro said, speaking for everyone, excluding Light.

"Hn." L said, turning around towards his desk, staring at his cake.

Of course, the geniuses would know what was meant.

Whilst everyone was talking, and Light going back to work on the computer, L made a wish.

_I know that light-kun is Kira, and that I'm going to die soon. …But…I wish that we can still be friends. That would be a great gift._

With that wish, L blew out the candles.

^.^.^.^.^

_Alright, who has a better title for this story?_

Me: I'm not THAT insane, L-

L: How do you know who I am?

Me: …Um…well-

L: Watari, arrest her.

Me: NO!

My Friends In Real Life: Ye-

Me: QUIET!

Light: Review because the title doesn't seem to fit much, cyber cookies to whoever tells Hazel the best one.

Me: Also, how'd you like my first Death Note story?

Everyone: Sayonara!


End file.
